The invention relates to a method and apparatus for Gamma correction, and more particularly, to a Gamma correction method and apparatus for use in a flat panel display.
Gamma correction is widely adopted to function for improving image display quality in flat panel displays. Conventional source driver circuits in a flat panel display, however, comprise only a resistor string for generating reference voltage, thus Gamma can not be individually corrected for red, green and blue. Therefore a room temperature gray level gamma curve is taken as the basis for the Gamma correction voltage.
FIG. 1 shows gray level, red, green and blue Gamma curves at room temperature, wherein “W” indicates the gray level. Obviously the Gamma curve varies by color, thus the display quality of the flat panel display may be diminished due to color distortion when the gray level Gamma curve is the only basis for Gamma correction.